


Give You This, Give You That

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt (from Wattpad): Maybe you could do a Nosh one? They are both in need of something and one things leads to another? Hum? Suggestive? Now go make your magic you amazing person you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give You This, Give You That

**Author's Note:**

> more stories/one shots available on my wattpad profile under ItsaNarryStory :D

Niall is having one of those days.

 

He’s having one of those days where he feels so lonely. Yes, he has the best band mates he could ask for but sometimes, not even the most brilliant personalities can fill the void that comes from travelling for most of the year.

 

Niall heaves himself off the bed (thank god for hotel nights) and starts to walk towards the door. He doesn’t know where he is headed yet but he figures that he can figure it out. It’s Sydney and he knows that he can probably ask one of the security people to escort him.

It turns out, Niall won’t be able to even get past the door.

 

When he opens the door, he finds Josh with a clenched hand raises as if he was just about to knock on the door. A half of a smirk appears on Josh’s lips.

“’Ey,” Niall greets the drummer, smiling widely. “Wassup?”

“Hey. Um, I was just feeling lonely and I was wondering if you were—hell, I dunno. I think I just wanted someone to talk to and I thought of you?” By the end of his little spiel, Josh is blushing lightly.

 

Niall reaches forward to hug Josh without much preamble. It’s nice, hugging people. Hugs make you feel warm, comforted, and even loved. And right now, a hug that will knock his breath out is exactly what Niall wants. Josh seems to understand what Niall needs because he is wrapping his arms around Niall and squeezing him with that perfect pressure.

 

A long moment passes before they break their embrace. When they do, though, Niall is the first to speak: “Nah, I get exactly what you meant. Been feelin’ a wee bit lonely meself. I’m glad that you showed up at my door. Now, how about we just watch some telly in my room? Or order room service?”

Josh doesn’t have to think twice before he replies: “Sure. I’m down for some telly. Food can wait. Unless you’re hungry, that is.”

Niall laughs. “I think food can wait for a bit. Probably.”

 

They settle onto Niall’s bed and start flipping through the channels. Unfortunately, there is nothing good on the telly. Niall lets out a frustrated groan and flings his left arm out, aiming to toss the remote towards the foot of the bed.

 

Except, he hasn’t realized how close he and Josh were. His left hand hits the crook of Josh’s elbow and that makes Josh lose his balance. It’s like something out of a rom-com, really. Because Niall’s right arm shoots out in a feeble attempt to pull Josh back up and it doesn’t quite work out that way. What actually happens is that Niall falls on top of Josh’s body. Somehow, momentum and gravity worked against Niall’s favour and now, Niall is sort of sprawled across Josh’s body. 

 

And Niall has to admit, he isn’t in a hurry to get out his current predicament.

 

“Sorry,” Niall offers breezily, but not moving away.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it,” replies Josh, cheeks going pinkish red. “I, erm . . . .”

 

Whatever Josh was about to say, Niall doesn’t get to hear it. He chooses not to overthink and lets it go, as in he lets his head drop so he can press his lips to Josh’s.

 

There is that horrible moment where Niall can feel Josh’s entire body tensing up. _Well, that was worth a try_ , Niall thinks bitterly.

 

Just as he is about to break the contact, Niall feels Josh’s lips nudging his. Niall smiles before he kisses Josh back, ecstatic that his feelings requited.

 

So Niall cups the sides of Josh’s faces and begins to kiss him in earnest. He doesn’t notice how things are getting heated until Josh’s hands end up close to his ass and his own hands are now gripping Josh’s newly bleached hair. His legs are also wedging Josh’s apart. And, whoa, when did they start tonguing each other?

 

Clearly, the rational part of Niall’s brain is gone since his hips rock down on their own accord, causing the fronts of their trousers to rub together deliciously. Ragged breaths are ripped from their lungs and, wow, Niall didn’t know that it would feel this good. (To be honest, Josh is the first lad Niall was ever interested in sexually. He will still admit to having kissed a bloke or two back in Ireland, though.)

 

Tentatively, Niall untangles one of his hands from Josh’s hair to place Josh’s hands directly on his ass. He curls his fingers around Josh’s so that Josh is pretty much groping his ass. And, yeah, having another lad grope his ass is quite the experience in and by itself. 

 

“Mmm, Niall . . . .” Josh breathes out, his mouth still touching Niall’s.

“Yeah?” Niall manages to mumble, his clothed dick grinding down to Josh’s crotch.

“We should at least— _fuck_ —least take our trousers off,” the drummer replies, voice gone husky and robbed of air.

“Don’t care. Buy ya new one later,” Niall rasps. He cuts off Josh’s protestations by crushing their lips together once again. He can tell that Josh has half a mind to argue so he starts rub his throbbing dick against Josh more forcefully. At the same time, Niall detaches his lips form Josh’s and descends down Josh’s neck. He flicks his tongue out against the skin on Josh’s neck and feels around for a sensitive spot. He knows he has found it and when he feels Josh’s abs tighten like the hands on his ass. (And you would have to be deaf to miss the choked groan that escapes Josh’s mouth.)

 

Almost too soon, Niall can feel the warm coils tightening deep inside his guts. _Fuck stamina_ , Niall thinks. His bucks into Josh’s crotch in a frantic non-rhythm; he’s secretly glad when Josh starts to lose his rhythm as well.

 

Niall bites down onto the side of Josh’s neck when he comes. The warm wetness quickly spreads inside his boxers and also his trousers; Josh is quick to follow him in his own orgasm.

 

After a few slow, lazy thrusts, Niall literally collapses on top of Josh. He hums, happily boneless from the post-orgasmic high. 

 

“Yeah, you’re always welcome t’ talk t’ me when you’re feelin’ lonely,” Niall mumbles, his voice muffles by the fabric of Josh’s shirt.


End file.
